The summer I fell in love with Edward Cullen
by Theonewhostandsout
Summary: Edward and Bella have secretly loved each other from day 1 but what happens when Bella moves in next door to her best friend edward and has to be completely alone with him and there's no one else for at least 10 miles. And what about Edward's secrets?
1. Bags fly Free!

**Bpov**

Moving in with my dad wasn't my idea, not even close. My mom, Renee got remarried a couple months ago and "suggested" that I come here and actually make friends. Maybe bond with Charlie who was also now on the brink of remarriage. So lets just say I wasn't surprised when I got off my flight from Phoenix to see Sue Clearwater and her son Seth standing next to Charlie.

"Hey Dad, Seth, errrr... Sue." I said akwardly as I stepped into the dimly lit airport gate.

"Hey Bells!" Seth shouted running up to me and embracing me in a strong bear hug.

"Hello Isabella." Sue chastised politely as her son released me from his embrace.

"Hi ." I replied, hoping that this would be the last time she called me Isabella.

"Hi Bella." Charlie said last coming up and hugging me awkwardly.

"Alice and Edward Cullen are over in the airport starbucks grabbing us all some hot chocolate." Charlie whispered in my ear, before rushing back to Sue.

I smiled, I'd known the Cullens' literally my whole life. And when I came down to Forks they were always the people I hung out with. Especially Edward, he in all reality was my best friend. Yet that had been a known fact since we were 2, so really that entitles us to talk every day for at least an hour or so. Except for last week because of our end of school finals.

"I'm going to go ahead and find them." I whispered to Charlie as I walked past him and down the bland airport halls towards starbucks. Even though every time I pass through here they've moved the starbucks you can still tell where it is from a mile off because of the thick aroma. So simply I followed it.

"BELLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" My favorite voice in the world yelled as he carried two trays of steaming hot chocolate.

I smile and wave him forward but he nods towards Alice sitting inside waiting for more coffee.

"Oh." I said, before running over to him and attempting to hug him. Though the drinks really got in the way.

"I suggest waiting on the welcome home hug." Edward told me smiling.

"But hey feel free to take a cup of welcome home hot chocolate off my hands It'll make the hug come a lot quicker." He chimed handing over a tray so I could grab the one clearly labeled 'Bella'.

I took the hot choclate and thanked my friend hoping that the hug may come with a kiss....

"Alice you have the damned coffee hurry up! Bella's here!" Edward yelled into the Starbucks and Alice spiky haired and all looked up to see me.

And let's just say I heard the clanks of someone running and jumping in stilettos. I looked at Alice she was wearing a simple sleeveless pink dress and matching stilettos. I sighed assuming that Alice hadn't changed a bit since I last saw her.

Edward really hadn't changed either he still wore simple button ups, jeans,and converse. Still even in the norm Edward was beautiful.

"Bella did you hear me?" Alice asked frowning at me pulling me out of observational trance.

"What?" I replied, raising an eyebrow before drinking a sip of the hot cocoa.

"I said that you and Edward have the houses to yourselves practically all summer!" She said, and I choked a bit on the searing drink.

"What?" I repeated, I'd heard what she had said but truly I didn't understand. Were Charlie and the Cullens' planning on leaving two immature hormonal 16 year olds alone all summer?

"Charlie, Sue, Seth, Leah, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and I are all going on a cruise for the summer. I thought Edward or Charlie had already told you that.

I just shook my head before she ran off to go find my bags before I could.

"So we're pretty much going to be left alone literally right next door from each other for three months?" I asked still a little shocked.

"Yeah, pretty much but in their defense they've had this trip planned since early March." Edward said shrugging it off.

"Oh, then why aren't you going?" I asked him giving him a weak smile as we started down the airport halls towards the bag pickup.

He blushed, "I actually was hoping to fly down to Phoenix to see you, I mean who else is there to hang out with all summer." He said smiling at me warmly.

And suddenly I felt a searing wet substance fall on me and I looked around to see a little kid in a stroller holding a coffee cozy.

"That wasn't me." Edward told me looking at the two trays.

I frowned and motioned for him to look behind us. "Oh... Cute kid you have there." Edward told the mother who was chatting loudly into the phone.

"Oh... what? Oh god! Jason did you throw mommy's coffee at the nice lady?" The mom asked the young child in the stroller who nodded proudly.

"I'm so sorry. Jason's only 3 and he has a thing for throwing random objects that are set in front of him." The woman apologized politely, and I just gazed down at my messenger bag. Thank god it was water proof.

"No, really it's fine I'll just buy a tacky Washington tourist shirt." I said jokingly and the woman just smiled and nodded as we got on way.

"I'll help you find a tacky tourist shirt to wear. My treat!" Edward said motioning his head towards a cheesy gift shop.

I laughed and took a tray of drinks from him so we could easily move around looking for a shirt.

"OH! Look at this! This is frigging hilarious!" Edward said showing me a rack of shirts that all advertised 'Big cookie wonders of earth and fire works'

"No... Look they all are octo mom sized! No! I know your buying but no!" I said laughing loudly.

"What about this one with the roller coaster the spider monkey that somehow sums up Washington wildlife." Edward asked me smiling widely finding my size in it almost instantly.

"Sure I mean you are buying and that is somehow absolutely hilarious." I said letting a couple laughs escape my lips like glistening raindrops.

He just picked up the hilarious blue shirt and went up to the odd white counter that held a cashier wearing an adventurer suit.

"Hello and Welcome to my wildlife adventure world! Have you found everything alright in your visit here?" The man asked in a cheesy high pitched voice. And Edward simply nodded and set down the shirt and simply pulled out his wallet and payed staring at the man with a death stare.

"Thank you kind sir and remember THE SAFARI IS IN YOUR SOUL!" The man shouted dully and you could tell he hated this job.

"Come on before he starts rambling on about the gorilla expeditions!" Edward says tossing the shirt to me with his free hand and I caught it skillfully and ran up to him hoping that the hot chocolate wouldn't spill.

"We need to get my bags remember!" I shouted as he used his now completely free arm to grab my waist and pull me close to him.

"I realize that BUT I believe Alice has found them all." Edward said now wearing an almost whimsical smile.

"BAGS FLY FREE, BAGS FLY FREE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The pixie shouted roughly as she lugged four duffle bags over her shoulders and rolled two others.

"How many bags did you bring?" Edward asked laughing as his sister screamed 'Bags fly free'.

"More than that!" I told him before breaking his grip to go find the rest of my bags.


	2. Bricks

**Bpov**

Soon enough I settled into Sue Clearwater's SUV with ALL my bags which honestly entitled them to rest in Edward, Seth, Alice, and I's laps, and the trunk.

"Bells I like the shirt!" Seth said jokingly looking at my wildlife shirt.

"A kid threw coffee at me!" I defended pitifully.

"I guess this means I'll never get grandchildren..." I heard Charlie grumble from the front seat.

"You never know Charlie I mean really Edward has certainly got eyes for her!" Seth joked loudly.

"Believe it or not my friend I am not deaf and Bella may be beautiful but that doesn't instantly mean I feel the need to de-flower her!" Edward replied slyly glancing at me and I simply gave the poor guy a pat on the back for having to put up with this nonsense daily.

"Bella I call dibs on being your kid's godmother!" Alice yelled from the row of seats in front of Edward and me.

"I'm not pregnant Smart one!" I retorted frowning at them all.

"Well we all know you and Edward are going to end up together so someday I'll be the godmother!" Alice chimed in her pixie way.

"LALALALALALALa" Charlie said loudly as to block out our disturbing argument.

"I think, that they think we're engaged!" I said playing dumb with meager sarcasm.

"You think, hmmmmm, personally I just thought you were carrying my child." Edward corrected me flashing me a quick crooked smile.

"Hmmmmmmm so what should we name him?" I asked smiling widely for a split second before rubbing my stomach.

"What do you mean he? I'm thinking SHE will be named Elizabeth Isabella." He said faking a fight before rubbing my stomach.

"I'm thinking Edward Anthony Masen Cullen Jr." I said tauntingly back at him.

"Guys we all know Bella isn't really pregnant." Seth stated patting Charlie's head as a signal we were done with awkward outbursts.

"Thank god!" Charlie sighed loudly as if praying this would never occur around him again.

"The joys of having teenagers around all the time eh Charlie!" Seth said smiling widely to show he was about to start another awkward situation.

* * *

**An hour and a few to many awkward situations later **

"We're home." Edward sighed picking me up bridal style and somehow easily hopping the row in front of us and carrying me into Charlie's house.

"Oh remind me later that Esme wants to show you her renovations to the house." Edward whispered and I glanced next door at their house and I instantly noticed a fresh coat of white paint.

"Cool that ummmm... sounds like fun." I said trying to keep enthusiasm apparent in my voice.

"Don't worry. I'll steal you away after a few minutes claiming that we need to catch up, or you wanted to see my room." Edward replied smoothly in my ear.

"Bella I always thought you packed lightly! But now, I guess I was utterly and irrevocably wrong!" Charlie complained as he attempted to bring some of my bags in.

"I'll help! Bella's my bag cart!" Edward shouted, running over and loading bags on top of me.

"Ouch! Dude you so didn't just stick a bag on my face!" I shouted my voice being muffled by the shockingly light bag.

"Oh sorry Bellsy!" Edward whispered moving the bag off my face and onto the pile on my chest with a clunk.

"So when is my welcome hug scheduled for?" I asked him clearly catching him off guard.

"Oh.... Ummm... That will come very, very soon. Just let me escort you to your room." Edward whispered into my ear and it tickled the inside of my ear.

"Hurry up then!" I said giggling a little bit.

"Also," He whispered a couple minutes later as we stood outside my closed door, "Esme and Charlie redecorated your room and replaced all the furniture and... I had them put in a cd player, plasma screen tv, cable, and dvd player. I convinced them to put in the tv."

And he somehow opened the door and led me inside.

The room had gone from a dull yellow to a dark shade of blue and my also once mix matched lavender sheets now were a matching shade of blue with designs in black. And in all reality the plasma screen was literally a 50 inch with a blu-ray player and a complete stereo system.

"I hope you like it. I mean we all put in a little something we thought you would like." He said lightly setting me on the bed and taking the bags off me and set them lightly onto the ground.

"So what did everyone put in here?" I asked him sitting up on the bed and glancing up at him eagerly.

"Esme put in the basics the paint and the bed sheets along with the comforter. Carlisle put in the bookshelf and he and Charlie put in the photos along with you're favorite books. Alice stocked your closet with stuff she wishes you would actually wear. Rosalie got you the jewelry box with the entwined roses over on the window seat. Jasper actually did something I think you my friend will love. You see this bed frame it's actually the same exact one you had last time but Jazz he.... well you'll have to look somewhere besides at me to see how positively amazing this is." Edward told me his voice drifting off as he started staring around the room.

He smiled down at me with a crooked smile plastered across his face and lifted me over his shoulder and turned around so I could properly see it. It was amazing honestly, the once plain black canopy had now been decorated with long metal flowers and various other decorations.

"It's amazingly beautiful." I whispered as a glistening tear rolled down my cheek.

"You like it?" Edward asked hopefully, and set me down lightly on my feet.

I smiled lightly at him, and he easily wiped the tear from my cheek.

"Of course I love it, it's beautiful." I whispered hugging him tightly burying my head in his chest.

"Good I'll tell Jasper you like it." Edward whispered, kissing my head lightly.

"AWWWW! What is in the these bags frigging bricks!" Charlie screamed rabidly throwing more of my bags into the room.

"Bella how about you try to lug these, you have normal strength!" Charlie said pointing to the bags he had set on the ground.

"Sure." I told him raising an eyebrow slightly before lifting up the heaviest bag easily.

Charlie just grunted loudly before going downstairs.

"Hey is it just me or is this room bigger than I remember it being?" I asked taking a couple steps to where I remembered where the wall was.

"Yeah we knocked down the guest room wall and turned it into part of this room." Edward said smiling.

For some reason that brought on the image of Him, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, and Seth all decked out as handy men kicking down my wall.

"There's a lot more to tell about who did what but I have a bad feeling that Alice might kill me if I don't show you the closet." Edward said his eyebrows rising as he shook his head and lead me over to the now walk in closet.

He opened up the plain white door dramatically, and swept me in with his arm.

For a few seconds after I walked in I simply stared at the ground, before gulping down the fear of what lurked inside here and looked up.

What I saw was shocking, clothes for every possible season hung at ease inside and for second there I thought there may have even been labels.

"This is at least triple what I brought!" I shouted letting my eyes wander a little bit.

"That's hard to do." Charlie said bluntly as he strolled awkwardly into the room.

And I simply just frowned for a second and got over it knowing that he was just whining over the fact we didn't help much when he was bringing in my bags.


End file.
